Water Flames
by Mme.Michaelis
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, o ninja copiador que todos conhecem, se casou. Como se só isso não fosse chocante o suficiente, ele se casou com uma linda e desconhecida moça, que tem um a estranha habilidade para cativar pessoas. O que ninguém parece saber, é que muitos perigos e mistérios rondam aquela jovem adorável. Perigos que talvez sejam demais até para Kakashi.
1. Prólogo

- Ayume? - Mikuno Hisaishi bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta do quarto da filha. Sua resposta foi o silêncio triste vindo do quarto de Ayume.

- Ayume-chan? - Ele chamou mais uma vez.

Mais silêncio.

O habitualmente pétreo coração de Hisaishi acelerou, o velho médico dissera a ele que seria logo, mas ele não imagainava que logo fosse tão breve assim. As lágrimas já começavam a brotar em seus olhos quando quando ele ouviu Ayume dizer:

- Entre, pai.

Ele deslizou a porta apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse entrar no quarto. Ayume estava sentada em seu lugas habitual , em frente a janela, seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos numa única trança em suas costas. Hisaishi não conseguia ver os olhos da jovem, mas supunha que seus lindos olhos azuis estivessem tão úmidos quando os dele.

- Sua carruagem a espera. - Ele disse. Ayume anuiu distraidamente.

- Eu me pergunto - falou ela num tom etéreo - como os preparativos para minha viagem estavam prontos antes mesmo que o prazo se findasse.  
- Ayume, já sabíamos que ele não viria.

- Eu não sabia, pai, o senhor tinha certeza que ele não viria. Eu fico me perguntando por quê...  
Hisaishi suspirou. Como ele queria que sua filha o entendesse...

- A carruagem a aguarda. - Ele repetiu num tom frio.

Ayume virou-se para fitar seu pai, ela sorria de um jeito tão cativante quando falso. Seus esforços em parecer feliz cortou o coração de seu pai.

- Já estou indo. - Sua voz delicada soou como um cristal se partindo. - Não quero deixar meu marido esperando, não é mesmo?


	2. Primeira Impressão

- Bem... Tem certo charme. - Disse Ayume colocando suas malas no chão.

- Você está sendo gentil. - Ele respondeu. Ele sentia-se inseguro sobre o que deveria fazer em seguida. Talvez ela estivesse esperando que ele segurasse suas malas e as guardasse em algum lugar.

Ou ainda, em situações como aquela, não seria esperado que ele a segurasse em seus braços?  
- Não, não. É verdade. Sua casa tem personalidade.

Ele assentiu simplesmente, pois ele já havia esquecido do que eles estavam falando.

- Hã... Primeiro as damas.

Ayume sorriu timidamente de um jeito encantado e então entrou no apartamento. Ela não estava sendo meramente gentil antes, ela realmente achava que o ambiente tinha muito da personalidade dele. A pequena sala abarrotada de livros de conteúdo adulto - e todos de um único autor; a cozinha com uma quantidade limitada de produtos - comprados para durarem, no máximo, uma semana; o quarto muito arrumado - que fez com que Ayume se sentisse um pouco deslocada... Tudo isso refletia que ele era um homem organizado, mas não muito, simples, reservado e com boa capacidade de planejamento.

Enfim, todo o apartamento devia ter, aproximadamente, a área do banheiro de seu quarto na casa de seu pai. Talvez fosse um pouco menor. Ainda assim, mesmo tendo olhado para o ambiente apenas uma vez, Ayume já sentia mais confortável ali do que jamais se sentira na casa dos Mikuno durante toda a sua vida.

- Eu gosto. - Declarou definitivamente, ainda sorrindo. Ele talvez tenha retribuído, mas Ayume não foi capaz de dizer.

Ela apertou as mãos, desconfortável com a próxima pergunta.

- Onde eu... hum... posso colocar as minha coisas? - Não era bem isso que ela queria perguntar, porque, afinal a cama dele era de solteiro...

- Ali no quarto. - Ele respondeu. - Eu vou...

Ayume o interrompeu estendendo a ele um envelope vermelho. Ela pode ver a confusão estampar seu rosto.

- Isso é... - Ele falou apanhando o envelope.

- É a lista das minha recomendações médicas. Eu achei que você devia ter uma dessas também, já que agora...

- Vou estar sempre com você. - Ele completou com tanta intensidade que Ayume até perdeu o fôlego.

- Eu... - Ela começou, mas o barulho de alguém entrando no apartamento a interrompeu.

- Kakashi-senpai! Tsunade-sama pediu que eu...

Uma jovem de cabelos escuros e curtos entrou num rompante. Ela parou sua frase no meio ao ver Ayume.

- Ah, Shizune! Eu já esperava que você fosse aparecer!

Shizune se sentiu terrivelmente deslocada. Tsunade havia pedido para que ela se certificasse que Kakashi cumprisse os prazos de sua missão, o que era relativamente compreensível, levando-se em conta o histórico de Kakashi, mas a Quinta Hokage esquecera de avisar que ele estaria acompanhado. E bem acompanhado, Shizune viu-se obrigada a acrescentar.

A linda jovem de cabelos longos e negros sorriu para Shizune de um jeito que fez com que seu rosto se iluminasse. Ela estendeu uma de suas mãos pálidas para a outra moça.

- Olá, eu sou Mikuno Ayum..., quero dizer, Hatake Ayume.

Shizune apertou a mão de Ayume, chocada. Bem, ela não era nem um pouco parecida com Kakashi, então eles não deviam ser parentes. Dessa forma, a única explicação para terem o mesmo sobrenome era se eles fossem...

- Ah, sim. Shizune, quero que você conheça minha esposa, Ayume. - Disse Kakashi solenemente.

Shizune assentiu, surpresa.

- Muito prazer.

- E diga Godaime que eu entendi o recado da primeira vez, e que, sim, darei toda a atenção possível para as implicações de minha última missão. - Contiunou ele.

- Sim. - Respondeu Shizune sem saber mais o que responder. Então, com um sorriso tímido, ela se afastoua passos rápidos.

Quando já estava na rua, ela suspirou, aliviada. "Bem, isso foi inesperado" pensou. "Kakashi-senpai... está casado! Eu não esperava que ele fosse o tipo de ninja que se casa..."

- Shizune-san! Olá! - Saudou Iruka do outro lado da rua.

Shizune acordou de seus devaneios.

- Ah, oi, Iruka-san...

O outro ninja se aproximou rapidamente da colega com um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

- Voltando para o prédio da Hokage-sama?

- Sim.

- Se importa se eu acompanhá-la? Eu tenho que entregar um relatório de uma missão...

- Claro. Fique a vontade.

Eles continuaram sua caminhada lenta e silenciosa. Shizune parecia muito distraída e distante, e isso fez com que Iruka se preocupasse.

- Você parece muito pensativa. - Comentou ele tentando parecer casual.

- Estou... surpresa. - Shizune declarou. - Iruka-san, você sabia que Kakashi-senpai se casou?

- Kakashi? - Iruka arregalou os olhos. - Hatake Kakashi? O ninja copiador, que tem centenas de volumes das coleções de livros eróticos de Jiraya-sama? Esse Kakashi se casou?

Shizune assentiu simplesmente.

De repente, Iruka entendeu o espanto da moça. De todos os nijas de Konoha, Kakashi era o último que Iruka esperava que se casasse. Principalmente de maneira tão repentina.

- Isso é... inesperado. - Iruka declarou lentamente.

- Eu sei. Acabei de conhecer a esposa dele. Foi assim que descobri.

- E como ela é? - Perguntou Iruka. Na sua imaginação, ela devia ser alguma outra ninja de Konoha, muito bonita e forte.

- Ela é... encantadora. - Respondeu Shizune. - Não me pareceu uma ninja... e ela é provavelmente de outra vila, pois eu nunca a tinha visto antes. Seu sobrenome de solteira é Mikuno, temos algum clã Mikuno em Konoha?

- Não. Não temos. - Respondeu Iruka. Ele estava completamente errado antes, que estranho. Talvez ele realmente não soubesse nada sobre Kakashi...  
Shizune finalmente sorriu.

- Bem, é inesperado, mas... boa sorte ao novo casal, não é mesmo?

Iruka deu uma risada leve.

- É, boa sorte.

* * *

O jovem rapaz balaçou a cabeça. Não, esse plano também não daria certo.

Ele suspirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Seu plano teria que ser perfeito se ele a quisesse de volta.

- Céus, um casamento... - Ele sussurrou.

Isso era mais do que ele esperava, até mesmo vindo do velho Hisaishi. Agora, seu principal obstáculo não era Mikuno Hisaishi, ou as pessoas da Vila das Lágrimas, e sim um ninja mais mais poderoso do que ele - Hatake Kakashi.


	3. Toques Femininos

Como fazia todas as manhãs, Gai levantou-se muito cedo e saiu para sua corrida matinal. Saindo de seu ponto de partida habitual, ele disparou pelas ruas de Konoha enquanto sentia o vigor e a força da juventude se espalharem pos seu membros.

Outra coisa que ele apreciava muito em suas caminhadas, era poder observar as pessoas abrindo as janelas de suas casas e saindo as ruas, prontas para começaram mais um dia de suas vidas.

Quando estava passando em frente da Mercearia pela segunda vez, Gai viu uma moça jovem que carregava mais sacolas de comprar que uma donzela delicada como ela deveria carregar sozinha. Isso fez com que ele parasse a corrida. Ajudar os necessitados era mais importante que treinar.

- Madame? Você precisa de ajuda? - Ele perguntou à moça.

Ela parou sua caminhada penosa e virou-se para Gai sorrindo. A moça era tão bonita que chegava aser inebriante. Os olhos azuis claríssimos, os cabelos negros muito escuros, a pele pálida e os lábios cheios de cor: tudo isso dava uma sensação de delicadeza e suavidade impressionantes.

- Muito obrigada, ...

- Maito Gai, a fera verde de Konoha. - Gai se apresentou, curvando o tronco.

- Gai. - Ela repetiu. Sua voz era tão delicada quanto sua aparência.

Gai caminhou até a jovem e pegou suas sacolas com facilidade. Vendo na situação uma boa oportunidade de treinamento, Gai segurou todas as sacolas num único braço.

- Para onde vamos?

- Por aqui, siga-me.

Eles caminharam por alguns minutos até chegaresm em um conjunto de apartamentos.

- É aqui. - Ela disse.

- Eu levo até sua casa. Você mora no mesmo conjunto que o meu eterno rival... Vou aproveitar para visitá-lo e convidá-lo para mais uma de nossas legendárias disputas.

A jovem respondeu com outro sorriso tão inebriante quanto um genjutsu.

Eles subiram as escadas e caminharam pelo corredor externo do condomínio. "'Estranho. Ela deve realmente ser vizinha do Kakashi... Parece que estamos indo para o apartamento dele." Pensou Gai.

- É aqui. - Ela disse quando, para a surpresa de Gai, eles chegaram a frente do apartamento de Kakashi.

A moça abriu a porta do apartamento e Gai pode ver seu eterno rival sentado ao sofá de sua casa, lendo um de seus livros de sempre.

- Ah, Ayume! Você está aí. - Disse Kakashi fechando o livro. - Fiquei me perguntando se eu devia procurá-la... Fico feliz que tenha encontrado Kai.  
Gai boquiabriu-se.

- V-vocês se conhecem? - Ele perguntou apontando para os dois.

- Acho que não tive a oportunidade de apresentá-los. - Disse Kakashi colocando a mão atrás da cabeça. - Gai, essa é a Ayume. Ayume, esse é Gai. Ayume é minha... bem... Gai é um colega meu. Ayume é minha... Ayume é minha esposa.

Se Gai estava surpreso antes, agora ele se sentia completamente chocado. Kakashi tinha se cadaso? Quando? E desde quando ele conhecia moças tão adoráveis quando Ayume?

- Ah... Eu...

Ayume sorriu novamente e virou-se para Gai.

- Era dele que você estava falando quando mencionou seu "eterno rival"?

Gai assentiu lentamente, tentando ordenar os pensamentos.

- Você tinha mencionado um convite para algum tipo de duelo, não?

Gai assentiu mais uma vez, sem conseguir se lembrar como se falava, mas, mesmo em seu torpor, ele conseguiu ouvir o suspiro impaciente de Kakashi.

- Ah, que pena... - Kakashi disse - eu ia adorar Gai, mas eu tenho certeza que Ayume já fez planos para nós hoje...

- Na verdade, Kakashi, - Ayume interrompeu - eu pretendia passar o dia todo ajeitando esse lugar... Seria bom se você tivesse algo para fazer fora daqui.  
Ela piscou inocentemente para o marido, que limitou-se a suspirar mais uma vez.

- Parece bem "ajeitado" para mim. - Ele respondeu, quase resmungando.

- E está. Eu só gostaria de dar uns toques femininos... Isso é, se você permitir. - Ela piscou os dois olhos mais uma vez. O gesto era tão cheio de uma súplica implícita que quase trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Gai. E ele sabia que, por mais durão que fosse seu amigo, ele não seria capaz de negar o pedido da jovem moça.

Kakashi suspirou mais uma vez e levantou-se do sofá.

- Tudo bem. - Ele caminhou até Ayume e segurou seu rostinho entre as mãois. Então, tão rapidamente que Gai não conseguiu ver o movimento inteiro, Kakashi beijou a testa da esposa. Daquele jeito mesmo, sem retirar a máscara.

Ainda assim, Gai se sentiu terrivelmente intruso ao observar aquele momento privado. Mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Kakashi se afastou de Ayume e caminhou até Gai.

- E então, vamos? - Pergundou ele, e, sem esperar por Gai, saiu pela porta.

Gai se despediu de Ayume, que, com as bochechas muito vermelhas, respondeu com um aceno da mãozinha fina.

Gai seguiu Kakashi para fora do conjunto, após alguns passos eles pararam e se encararam. Kakashi parecia tão entediado como sempre.

- E então? É sua vez de escolher o que vamos fazer. - Ele falou. Gai empertigou o corpo.

- Sim!

O que ele deveria escolher? Uma competição de nado? Resistência? Teste de conhecimento? Teste de força? Taijutsu? Não, Gai tinha boas chances de ganhar nessas. Se ele quisesse expandir seus limites, ele devia apostar no que não era seu forte.

- Já sei! Vamos passar o dia inteiro juntos e a certa hora, vamos prender um ao outro num genjutsu. O primeiro que perceber e se libertar, é o vencedor.

Kakashi abaixou os ombros, derrotado.

- Bem, eu espero que seu genjutsu faça o tempo passar mais rápido.

Gai deu um passo para trás.

- Oh! Kakashi! Essa resposta foi tão legal e descolada! Só podia vir do meu eterno rival!

- O quê? Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção.

- Kakashi...!

* * *

- SIM! - Ele gritou alegremente. Todas a sua volta o fitaram, surpresos.

- Desculpe. - Pediu ele, e todos no bar voltaram a se dedicar às suas bebidas.

Ele sorriu. Sim. Finalmente ele conseguira elaborar um plano sem falhas.

Bem, esse plano exigiria um esfoço além do limite e um sacrifício de várias pessoas inocentes. Ele não tinha certeza, na verdade, se ele seria frio o suficiente para tal, mas ele tinha que tentar.

Para ele, nada era mais importante do que Ayume.


End file.
